Of Snakes, Lions, Eagles and Badgers
by AnimeDreama
Summary: Cinara, Quinn, Bella and Richard are the Founder's True Heirs. But they don't know it. Watch them intereact with the Golden Trio and wreck havoc on Voldemorts Plans! I'm no good with summaries. Please read before you judge! Begins with the first year!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Second off: This is my first Harry Potter Story.

Third off: Please read and review at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

It was with a storm that a young eleven year old girl with black-midnight hair received her Hogwarts letter; she had been sitting on the windowsill of a castle, meditating in the cold bite of the wind, when she suddenly heard the rustling of feathers. A barn owl appeared seemingly out of nowhere from the air above and landed on her knee. Opening silver-molten eyes that burned with such intensity that many adults would not think to be on such a young girl, she settled those sharp eyes on the glowing amber ones of the owl.

"For me?" she asked the owl softly, voice barely above a whisper.

The owl hooted and placed the cream letter on her lap, before flying off and disappearing into the storm as though it had never been. Opening it up, it read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that the pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Set Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quinten Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Considering, the girl picked up the letter and leapt to the hall beside her and made her way to the library where she knew her father Sinis would be.

* * *

><p>Sinis sat staring into the fire, holding a crystal wineglass in his hand filled with a dark red rich liquid that could have been mistaken for blood, although it was. Sinis was a vampire who had lived for perhaps five hundred years. He had adopted the girl whom he had named Cinara, and had taken her into his home. He had rich chocolate hair that sat messily upon his head, some stray strands covering his burning amber eyes that held more intelligence and wisdom than the humans that plagued the world, even the witches and wizards who decided that his kind were Dark, all because they were reminded that they too were prey, not the top predator.<p>

A knock broke his train of thought, and he caught the silver eyes of his beloved daughter. His eyes softened as he turned to her.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, his rich, chocolate voice gliding through the air.

"I have received my Hogwarts letter, dad" Cinara replied, and then approached her father and handed him the letter, "Am I allowed to go?"

Sinis smiled softly, even though his heart clenched. He had come to love this witch as his own daughter, more so than those he had turned. It would be hard to let go of her, but he had many centuries practise of doing so. However, he was thankful that she would be living for some years yet. However, this school that she was going to, that had accepted her, posed problems.

"I have no desire to keep you here by force, my dear" Sinis replied, "You can go if you choose, however, since I am a vampire, I will not be so welcome."

"But you are my father. They cannot deny me or you entry" Cinara replied in a cold, biting tone.

Sinis absently wondered if Cinara had spent some time mimicking his friend Caedmon, before he smiled reassuringly, "Nonetheless, I have some business I need to take care of on the day you leave" he said.

Cinara made an "oh", and then hugged her father, "But you will help me get my things at Diagon Alley, right dad?" she asked.

Sinis wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Of course, child. Now, go and get ready. We leave in ten minutes, and don't forget to bring your birthday money you still have."

Cinara smiled and disappeared quickly through the door, and Sinis chuckled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>When Cinara was ready to go, and Sinis held the Floo Powder by the fireplace, Cinara grimaced and took a pinch, "Are we going to Diagon Alley, or Knockturn Alley?" she asked.<p>

"Knockturn" Sinis replied.

Cinara nodded and then threw the powder down, shouting, "KNOCKTURN ALLEY!"

In a green flash, she was sent spinning sickly down a green tunnel that had her stomach clenching fiercely, before she suddenly saw her destination, and leapt out. Not expecting something to be there, she tripped over a package, and fell into a blond-haired boy.

"Get off me!" a muffled, indignant voice came from below her.

"Hold still!" Cinara snapped, "You're wriggling too much, and I think I'm caught on something!"

Cinara tried to straighten herself, and then uncharacteristically blushed madly when she realised that the boy's belt buckle was caught in her button hole of her muggle-shirt she wore.

"What is going on here?" a silky, cold voice stopped the boy's struggling, and Cinara looked up into a white-pale-skinned man with silver eyes and silvery hair, dressed in deep black robes, and held a silver-snake handle staff.

"I'm sorry sir, but your son's belt buckle seems to be caught in my button hole" she snapped suddenly under the harsh gaze.

The man blinked, and then smirked, before kneeling down and inspecting how it was. He picked them up and had them stand before him, and then pointed his wand at them, and then Cinara was suddenly free. Sighing in relief, Cinara stepped back, and started dusting and straightening her clothing as the boy did the same, although he cast to her more sideways glares while she promptly ignored his very existence as best she could.

"What is your name, child?" the man asked.

Cinara raised an eyebrow at the man before turning away to finish dusting off, ignoring the question when the fireplace exploded in green light, and Sinis stepped casually and making it seem so simple, coming out of the fireplace, that Cinara glared at her father.

"My dear, it appears we have a guest accompanying us" Sinis said, smirking at his daughter's glare, and Cinara watched the fireplace turn green, and a white-blonde-haired man with deep blue eyes stepped out of the fireplace, and then smirked upon seeing Cinara.

"Hey kid!" he greeted, pinching her cheek.

"Uncle Leo!" Cinara exclaimed, and then crash tackled him into a hug, "Where've you been? How was your trip? Did you get me anything? Did you have fun? What did you see?" she fired him with questions, to which Leo chuckled and calmly told her about his latest travels, before Leo and Sinis caught sight of the white-haired, silver-eyed males watching them.

"Lucius" Leon bit out.

"Leo" Lucius smirked.

"I see you've met the Malfoy's" Sinis stated, and then turned to his daughter, "Cinara, did they try to hurt you?" he asked.

Cinara frowned, and then shook her head, "I got caught in the boy's buckle, and he helped me get off" she said, and then scratched her wrist.

"Hmm, it appears you're not as… _dark_… as one would think" Leo smirked from the side, which made Lucius draw himself higher and start an argument, but he promptly ignored the man, and took Cinara's palm, and handing her a box, "Here's a late birthday give, Shadow" Leo said, calling her by her nickname.

She was called Shadow because, when she was younger, she used to always hide in the shadows, and tried to surprise her vampiric friends, with more failure then success, although they always humoured the young girl, and taught her skills she would need later in life, should she need it.

Cinara smiled at Leo, and opened the box to reveal a silver snake necklace, one that wrapped around her neck, like a choker, and the head of the snake lay pointing downwards at the base of her throat.

Cinara flashed a bigger smile at Leo, and then asked Leo to put it on, which he did, and Sinis shook his head, "She's been getting a great deal of snake gifts, Ruby got her a snake-embroidered robe that changes to fit her size as she grows, and Vivian got her a snake-bracelet that she can move around and make people bite if she doesn't want them touching her… the list goes on" he finished with a sigh, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"What can you say, she's a snake; sly, cunning.., and slippery too… when was the last time you could catch her out when she pranked you?" Leo asked.

Sinis sighed, and then turned to the Malfoy's who were still watching, "Is there something you needed, Lucius?" he asked.

"I didn't know that the infamous Sinis Dravolti had a daughter" he said.

Sinis stared unblinking at the man, and said, "It is my own business what I do, make no mistake that anyone who dares harm her will be subject to my wrath, ally or not."

"Daddy, can we go? I want to get my wand" Cinara said, interrupting the stare down before it could escalate, and then grabbed his hand, and pulled, "Come on, Uncle Leo says Auntie Ruby and Auntie Viv, are waiting at Flourish and Blotts!"

Sinis allowed his daughter to pull him along, still staring at Lucius. He knew what such a statement had done. He had just renounced his allegiance to the Dark Lord should he ever come back, and hard warned his old friend to never her harms his daughter. Sometimes he acted like an irresponsible teenager. Where did those centuries go?

"Gringotts is our first destination" Leo was saying up at the front, leading them along, ignoring the stares of the two Malfoy's behind them.

* * *

><p>Deep, dark chocolate brown eyes stared down at the letter in his hands with glee, a grin of mischief, and with a toss of auburn hair, he raced inside. His name was Quinn. He was an orphan, adopted by squib couple who were supporters of the Light, and kind people who didn't mind not having the magic that their siblings had.<p>

"MUM DAD! I GOT MY LETTER!" Quinn roared, cackling.

A smiling, soft-featured woman with honey-curls and hazel eyes appeared, smiling at her son's enthusiasm. She glanced at her husband, his black scruffy hair flipping over his shoulder as his grey eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" David asked, the father, already heading for the phone which would contact his brother who would help them get Quinn's supplies.

Sarah smiled at her husband and then caught Quinn in a hug, laughing, "Now, son, go and get dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley!"

Quinn smiled, and vanished upstairs, and Sarah smiled as she heard him trip over his feet in his rush to get ready.

Quinn sat in the car, listening with half an ear to his uncle, and fidgeted in his seat. He couldn't believe he was going to Hogwarts. He'd been waiting for ages! He looked at the pub called the Leaky Cauldron, and frowned. He was hustled and bustled to the back cellar, where he was soon met by a blank wall. He gave it an unimpressed look, until his Uncle tapped it with his wand in a certain pattern and opened to reveal a magical shopping centre, and Sarah had to physically restrain him so that they wouldn't lose him.

"We have to go to Gringotts first, son" Sarah laughed.

* * *

><p>With a toss of wavy red hair, Bella blinked inquiringly at the letter that sat in her hand, biting her lip thoughtfully as she considered it. She was still looking at it when the couple who adopted her walked in. They saw her thinking expression, and shared a smile. Their daughter was always the curious one, but her main weakness was decision-making.<p>

"It's your Hogwarts letter, dear" her mother said. Her name was Paige, and she was a half-blood of a traditional family, but they still kept in contact.

Bella blinked and then smiled and opened it. After reading, her smile brightened.

"We can go now, we were just going" her father said, and took his daughter's arms, chuckling, "Now come along squirt!' His name was Patrick, and he was also a half-blood, but he had left on bad terms with his family.

Bella knew she had difficulty in making decisions, but she knew once she had made a decision, she stuck by it to the bitter end, as her parents said. They were now on their way to Diagon Alley, a place she had been too regularly and knew its entire layout.

However, it seemed her parents didn't.

"Don't we have to go to Gringotts first?" Bella asked.

Her parents shared a look.

"Yes mum" they said in unison, and Bella laughed along with her parents.

Never mind them being the parents, they were always late, losing things and even getting lost in places they went to everyday. Bella, however, was the complete opposite, and instead of it being awkward that the child was doing things right in the family, Patrick and Paige found amusement from it, and counted each time Bella reminded them of something.

Bella just pondered how they would survive without her.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair was scuffed as a muddy, dirty hand scratched his head, looking down at the weeds that were all over the place. Next door, he saw the boy with the glasses out there again, and waved. The boy waved back, before hazel-green eyes glanced inside, and then hopped over the wall and stood next to Harry Potter.<p>

"Hey Harry, the Dursley's gone?" he asked, concerned.

Harry ran a hand through his black messy hair and pushed up his glasses, his strange electric green eyes staring up at him.

"Yeah. How've you been Richard?" Harry asked.

Richard shrugged and smiled, "Alright" he said, "I'm having trouble with the weeds, how 'bout I give you a hand, and then you come over and have lemonade?"

Harry smiled, and nodded.

"I'd like that."

When the two boys were finally resting, two owls suddenly appeared from where Richard and Harry sat, and Richard stared at them curiously before they dropped two letters. Catching Harry's eye, he shrugged, and pointed at them, "They have our names on them….. You live in the cupboard under the stairs?" he questioned harshly, and Harry flinched at the harsh tone coming from the normally timid, kind boy. "Sorry, but that's…. that's…. _inhumane_! How could those sick bastards do that to you?"

"Let's just open them" Harry said, changing the subject.

Richard stared at Harry, who squirmed under the strangely piercing gaze, before he nodded, but Harry had the feeling that he wouldn't be hearing the last of this.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Richard asked, and then smiled brightly, "Wicked!"

Richard suddenly frowned, and then grabbed a spare bit of notes from the notebook he always carried around when he got the need to draw a plant, he wrote down an inquiry, and then latched it onto the owl's talon, which then flew off.

The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway brought their attention, and then Harry's eyes widened, and Richard pulled him back inside, and explained the situation to his mother, a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed woman who held an expressionless face, but warm, kind eyes that seemed to tear into someone's soul. When Richard told his mother what was happening to Harry, Catherine's beautiful, soft face hardened in rage.

"They have no right keeping you there. You will live with me!" Catherine hissed, "JASON!"

"Yes dear?" asked a blue-eyed man with dark brown hair, dressed in a casual pair of frayed, ripped pants and holey shirt, wisely named: The-Holey-Shirt That-Can't-She-Can't-Seem-To-Get-Rid-Of; he was a lawyer, surprisingly.

"I have something I need your help with" Catherine growled, and proceeded to tell Jason what was going on with next door, to which Jason also grew in rage.

A strange man with short, greasy black hair and a long, protruding hawk-like nose and dark black eyes that seemed to see right into ones soul appeared at the door of Catherine and Jason, dressed in long, flowing black robes. When Catherine opened the door, she recognised him from a childhood long ago. She had known Petunia, Lily and Severus when she was younger, and had known they were a witch and wizard respectively and also knew she had magic, just not enough to be accepted into Hogwarts. She didn't mind, and so she helped them whenever she could, even though she was not a part of their world.

Severus had even reluctantly admitted that if Catherin had had more magic, she would have been a force to be reckoned with.

"Severus Snape, long time, no see" Catherin smiled, and then she glowered as Petunia's head appeared.

"Is my nephew with you?" she asked nosily.

Catherine turned to Severus, "Come in Severus, Petunia; _get off_ my property!" she growled at Petunia, who promptly disappeared, and she shut the door sharply behind her as she turned around to face Severus.

"I've come to collect Richard" he said simply.

"I know" Catherine replied, "I've known he would be a wizard for some time, even though he's not mine biologically" she continued, and then stared into his eyes, causing Severus to twitch under her piercing stare, "You will also need to take Harry Potter with you, Severus."

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" Severus asked, eyes burning angrily.

"Now, now Severus. Harry is not who his father was" Catherine said, and then placed a hand on his forearm and spoke to him with her piercing eyes on his, "Listen to me Severus, I will be frank and tell you that he has had a similar life to yours. I wish I had known sooner, but it seems my Richard has gotten my gift of observation from me. Try to be kind to him."

Catherine knew that she had had Severus when she had told him about how Harry had a similar life to him, and Severus asked the question: "How was he treated?" he asked.

"You will have to ask Richard. Harry has little to no trust in adults, and I am going to court, telling them of what has occurred. What I do know is that the boy is too thin, he has wariness to him, and from his Hogwarts letter: he sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs. Richard also says that Harry was made to do all the chores…. I worry" Catherine said, and then saw Harry and Richard.

"Richard, Harry… this is an old friend of mine, and he is also a Professor at Hogwarts. He will be taking you to Diagon Alley to receive your supplies, and Harry.., I don't care what anyone says: you will be returning here to live. We have an extra room for you to stay. Now off you go with Professor Snape. Try not to annoy him too much."

"Still as talkative as ever, Cat" Severus smirked.

Catherine shrugged, hugged Richard, and then, after looking at Harry, also gave him a hug.

"Now remember, Gringotts first, and only buy what you need!"

Severus grabbed Richard and Harry's shoulders, with a soft "Brace yourselves" and with a crack, they were gone.

"Let's get this case on the road, dear" Jason said from inside, and Catherine gave one final glare to Petunia's home before disappearing inside.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? What did you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first off: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Second off: This is my first Harry Potter Story.

Third off: Please read and review at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Cinara strode alongside the both Vampires, with her back straight and her face carefully blank. Being in the presence of Dark creature, usually boded ill will, however, she had been around Vampires, Werewolves and any other Dark creature to be named, all her life. They had their faults, but she didn't find them evil. A man who kills in times of war is deemed a hero, even if he has killed men, women and children; he is still a hero. A Vampire, or a Werewolf, has a nature they cannot control, and they are damned for it. They only do as nature meant for them: live, by their own means of what they ate. It just so happened to be the wizards and/or humans.

"No matter how many times I come in here, I can never get over these goblins" Leo muttered under his breath, "and I know they also dislike me!"

Sinis snorted under his breath and retorted something, but Cinara was paying more attention to the engraving on one of the doors:

_Enter; stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Good fortune on you" Cinara bowed politely to the goblin guards, "May your coffers fill with gold and your business be plentiful", and their eyes widened in shock, and then bowed back at her.

"Good fortunes upon you also, child" they replied.

Sinis and Leo looked at Cinara in shock, who then scratched her neck nervously.

"Come along, my dear" Sinis said.

As they came to counter, Cinara felt something, something she couldn't identify, but she knew she _needed_ to turn around. Doing so, she caught the eyes of a boy with deep, dark chocolate eyes, and he was also staring, with an intensity that she returned. Her head tilted to the side, and she felt the need to smirk, as if in challenge. His posture instantly straightened and his eyes smouldered, but a group of three people broke their strange stare down, a group that consisted of a blonde-haired, hazel-green-eyed boy and a black-haired electric-green-eyed boy with messy hair and a tall, formidably-looking man with black, greasy hair and robes that billowed out behind him as he stalked the halls. The three arrived at the counter next to them, as the other boy took the counter on the other side. She caught the eye of the boy with blonde hair, and her head tilted to the side questioningly, but didn't do anything. Turning when she felt pinpricks down her spine, Cinara caught the eye of a red-haired girl with intelligent grey eyes, which she frowned at, and got a frown in return.

Turning back around and curious about her reactions to three strangers, she decided to think on it later, and followed her father and uncle alongside a goblin named Ashpoke.

"Excuse me, how are we getting to the vault?" she asked the goblin.

"By cart" the goblin replied, "do not move around inside of it, do not put any part of your person outside of it, and you will be safe."

"Thank you, I hope your business today goes well" she said, and settled down into the cart with her uncle beside her, and her father behind her.

The goblin was momentarily speechless. A human girl who had never been amongst goblin kind before, who knew just what to say to goblins? It was rather strange, even for the magical world.

* * *

><p>After the visit to the vault, they went to first get her books where they met up with Vivian and Ruby, and then everything else was bought and paid for, before they finally came to where Cinara would finally get her wand. They approached: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, but Vivian and Ruby said that they had other matters to attend to, and they left with their customary kiss on the cheek. Inside, after the tinkling of a bell echoed in the dusty room which gave the impression of a strict library, full of no-nonsense-allowed vibes. Suddenly, the ghost of a presence drifted over her skin, and Cinara spun on the spot and met a pair of pale blue eyes.<p>

"Good afternoon, my dear" the man said in a soft voice.

"Good afternoon, Ollivander, how has your day been?" Cinara asked, composing herself from her surprise, and held out her hand.

The man's eyes glinted in curious amusement before he took her hand and shook it pleasantly in a firm grip.

"My day has been rather well" he replied, "And Sinis, such a long time has passed since last we met, and Leon also. Yes, yes, I remember the wands which I sold you. Now, hold out your wand arm miss."

"I can use both" Cinara said, but raised her right, "but will my right be ok?"

"It will do" Ollivander replied, and while the tape measure did its measuring, he walked around looking among the boxes that lined the walls. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible" he said.

Cinara held it and barely raised it before he had taken it off her, handing her another: "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy" she had barely raised it again before he also took that one off of her, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy" he said, but she didn't even move before he snatched it back off her, and started muttering to himself.

"Strange" he muttered.

Cinara tilted her head to the side and looked at him "What's strange?" she asked.

Ollivander raised his head and looked at her, before he looked at Sinis, "Sinis, I will be taking Miss Saltherin to the back. Do not worry, she will be returned to you, unharmed."

"I will be in the bookstore" Sinis replied, and Leo sat and watched with avid amusement, "Hurry it up Ollivander, not everyone can spend their days in here as you can. Not even us Vampires..."

Ollivander didn't reply but he was obviously amused. Cinara followed him through the narrow shelves until Leo was out of sight.

"Here, try this one" Ollivander said, and Cinara saw a strange willow-like-bark-coloured wand that was engraved with snakes; "this wand has been passed down onto my family for generations. A risky combination this one is: Whomping-willow, basilisk venom, threstral heartstring, werewolf fur and vampire tooth and dementors skin. Eleven inches. Supple. It is suited to the Dark arts; but it can also be used for Light magicks. It is an extremely powerful wand with a great and noble ancestry."

Cinara stared down at the wand, feeling conflicting emotions towards it. She felt apprehensive about taking such a powerful wand, but she also felt a strange magnetic pull towards it. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she reached out and took the wand from Ollivander, and she suddenly felt as though something precious had come back to her. A set of silver and green sparks shot out of the wand as her eyes glowed, and Ollivander applauded the display, however:

"Very curious" Ollivander muttered.

Cinara stared at him, uncomprehending, before Ollivander stepped closer.

"That wand belonged to none other than Salazar Slytherin, and all those who have tried to use this wand –have died upon trying to use it" Ollivander said, and then smiled, "I think we can expect great things from you, Cinara Saltherin, great things."

Unnerved, Cinara asked how much, and was told seven galleons, she handed them over and approached her Uncle and followed him out of the store with a final look over her shoulder, where Ollivander stared out at her from the shadows.

"What do you say we grab your dad, and go home?" Leo asked.

"After I get my pet" Cinara replied.

* * *

><p>Walking into the animal store, Cinara and Leo split up and studied the creatures. Suddenly, she came upon a snake cage where a black-as-night cobra with a crescent moon-shaped mark lay upon its head, with green swirling markings for when it lifted its hood, hissed.<p>

_/"Who blocks my view?"/_ a strange voice hissed, and Cinara then realised that it was the snake that had spoken.

_/"I apologise, I shall move"/_ Cinara hissed back at it, and stepped the side.

The snake froze and stared straight into her eyes.

_/"You, are a speaker?"/_ the snake hissed back at her in question, tone curious.

_/"Apparently I am"/_ Cinara replied, _/"My name is Cinara, what is yours?"/_

_/"I have no name"/_ the snake replied.

_/"Would you like to come with me?"/_ she asked the snake.

The snake slithered towards the glass of its enclosure, and nodded his head.

_/"I would be honoured to accompany a speaker. Name me, and I am yours."/_ the snake replied.

_/"Does Salazar agree with you?"/_ Cinara asked.

The snake hissed to himself with what seemed ironic amusement, and then nodded and Cinara opened the enclosure and presented her arm to the snake, and newly-named Salazar wrapped himself around Cinara's arm before the shop owner realised what was happening.

"Be careful!" the man yelled.

"You should keep a better eye on your customers" Cinara said, "how much for the snake?" she asked him.

"Twenty knuts" he said, and Cinara handed him the money, before her eyes caught a black and blue eagle, a yellow and brown badger, and a gold and brown lion.

She didn't approach them, but caught sight of a magical black and silver peregrine falcon that she named Shadowstorm as she bought her also. She wanted her own raptor to send messages, and it was less likely that the bird would be attacked from other people, being a bird of prey that wasn't ogled at by muggles.

"Two?" Leo asked as he saw Cinara appear with a falcon upon her right shoulder, and a cobra wrapped around her left arm (from elbow to shoulder).

"Leo, meet Salazar and Shadowstorm. Shadowstorm and Salazar, meet Leo" Cinara introduced, and then spied her father "and this is my father Sinis. Dad, this is Salazar and Shadowstorm."

"It was said an owl, cat or toad" Sinis said, but Cinara shrugged.

"They cannot stop me from having my own pets, who are very likely to become my familiars" Cinara replied, and then faced her father eagerly; "Can we go home now?"

Sinis chuckled, "I knew I should have brought Ruby and Vivian around more. You need a female around you to give you a ladies' touch."

Cinara harrumphed haughtily, and straightened her back vainly, and marched away, "Well I'm tired and I want to spend some time reading over the material!" she replied, smirking when Leo struggled to contain his laughter when she said: "And you're just enough of a female as it is, so I don't think I'm missing on the maternal influence!"

* * *

><p>When Quinn had caught the cold, amused silver gaze of the girl at Gringotts, he was still thinking her over in her mind, as well as the other two people he had felt drawn to: the grey-eyed, red-haired girl, and the blonde-haired, hazel-green-eyed boy. It was strange, the magnetic pull he felt toward them, and he didn't even know them. As he drifted his eyes over the requirements, he followed his Uncle into Flourish and Blotts, and found himself standing behind a group of red-heads, a family.<p>

"Hi, you a first year too?" asked a boy Quinn assumed was around his age.

"Yeah" Quinn replied, "What's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley" he replied, his blue eyes brightening, "What's yours?"

"The name's Quintin Goddor," Quinn replied with a mischievous grin "but call me Quinn."

They settled into an easy conversation, where Quinn learned that Ron (as he preferred to be called), had five older brothers, and a younger sister.

"Quintin, come on!" his Uncle said, "We're going to the Ollivanders!"

"Gotta go" Quinn said, and then smiled at his new friend, "See you at school?" he asked.

"You bet!" Ron replied.

Quinn waved goodbye and followed his uncle to Ollivanders. He looked up at the sign which read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. As he entered, he couldn't stop the shiver run down his spine.

"Ah, Mr Goddor" a soft voice appeared out of nowhere, and promptly startled Quinn. With a start, he caught pale eyes that seemed to peer straight through him.

"Wand arm please" he said, and Quinn gave him his right arm, which was them measured by a tape measure that did it all on its own. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible" he said.

Quinn held it and barely raised it before Ollivander had taken it off him, handing him another: "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." He had barely raised it again before he also took that one off of him, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy" he said, but he didn't even move before he snatched it back off her, and started muttering to himself.

"Try this one" he said finally, revealing a reddish-coloured wand with lions engraved along it, "Elm and griffin-hair, hippogriff feather and lion's heartstring. Firm, and bendy. It is suited to Defence and offensive spells. Very curious, its history." Ollivander said.

Curious, and feeling a strange pull, Quinn held it, and warmth spread through him like his mother's hug, and he stared up at Ollivander, breathless as gold and crimson sparks burst from the wand.

"What was curious about it?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That wand has a similar history as another wand I sold today. It is the wand of Godric Gryffindor, passed onto me by my ancestors" Ollivander said, and Quinn almost dropped his wand in shock.

Gryffindor's wand? The Founder's Wand? _His_? It was unbelievable.

"H-h-How much?" Quinn asked once he regained his voice.

"Seven galleons" Ollivander replied,

Quinn paid his money, and then promptly bolted out of the store, the stifling energy beginning to be too much. He stared at the pet shop before him, looked down at his money, and promptly entered the shop. Looking around, he saw a nervous-looking salesman, before he spied a golden creature that was stalking an older one. Intrigued, Quinn watched the small lion cub as it fought against an older lion cub, before the owner split them apart. Quinn approached the lion and caught its amber eyes, interested, the young cub approached Quinn before taking in Quinn's proffered hand, and then lunging at it. Smiling, Quinn caught the small cub and brought him eye level.

"I think I'll call you Godric" Quinn laughed as the cub seemed to know what Quinn was saying and puffed out proudly, "How much?" he asked.

"A galleon" the man said, and then Quinn saw a grey owl, which he also took and named Cloud, Cloud would be his connection to his parents.

"Let's go home" he said eagerly impatient to bond with his new pets.

* * *

><p>Bella kept thinking back on those three strange people her age, analysing what she had felt when she had caught their eyes, but becoming more and more confused on it. As she entered the bookstore, she came upon a bushy-haired girl with chocolate eyes, and noticed her impatient enthusiasm to get through. Sliding towards her, Bella took her by the elbow, and before the girl could do anything, they were inside.<p>

"Why'd you-Never mind, my name is Hermione" the girl said.

"Bella" she replied, "I noticed you were as eager to get in as I was, so I took it upon myself to introduce myself in an erupt manner, but you introduced yourself first."

Hermione smiled, and then looked down at the letter in her hand, "I still can't believe this" she said, "I always knew there was more, I just never expected this!"

"I knew, but I have magical parents. I am assuming you are muggleborn" Bella said, and then smiled, "Come on, I show you how to work this crowd."

* * *

><p>As Bella and Hermione got their books, they met up with their parents, who then took them to Ollivanders to get their wands. As they entered, it was decided that Hermione would go first, but Bella was busy reading, and didn't hear what wand Hermione had gotten.<p>

Bella also went through the same process as Hermione, trying at least six wands before Ollivander rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and then proceeded to disappear into the shadows of the back of his store, and then appeared with a dark blue almost black wand with eagles engraved onto it. It was a beautiful wand.

"Here we are, try this one Miss Rowlaw. Your magical aura seems similar to two others I have services. This wand is Ebony and phoenix feather, eagle feather, unicorn hair and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Springy. It is suited to charms and transfiguration, a powerful wand in its own right. It also belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw" Ollivander said.

Bella stared down at the wand, feeling some sense of peace wash over her, and sighed at the contentment, before paying the man the designated amount. Hermione and Bella pondered over the possibility of her receiving such a wand, but they kept on getting more and more farfetched ideas, and stopped to save themselves a headache.

They then entered a pet store, although Hermione could not buy one. Looking, Bella was instantly drawn to a black and blue eagle with bronze talons, eyes and beak, before she made her own decision, and took to flight and landed on Bella's shoulder.

"I think she wants you to buy her" Hermione giggled.

Bella gave Hermione a dry look before she held her arm out to which the bird then removed herself onto her arm, and then looked into Bella's eye.

"Hmm, I'll call you Rowena" she said, "You're a rather intelligent bird."

Rowena spread her wings and flapped them, and Bella noticed a ginger kitten tangled up in some wool. Chuckling, Bella approached and picked the kitten up, "Tangles" she said, and then turned to the shop owner, "How much?" she asked.

"A galleon and a knut" he said, and Bella left with Hermione, and said their goodbyes as they went home. Bella had a great deal of study to do. She wanted to get a head start.

* * *

><p>Richard cast his thoughts of those strange people to the back of his mind for later. After witnessing Harry's fortune, to which even Harry was gobsmacked, they first went to get what they needed, and came upon a thin, lanky boy with a mop of brown hair, and a withdrawn, wary hunch of his shoulders. Beside him, stood a weathered witch, with a tight face and a fearsome stare.<p>

"Go and get your potions equipment Neville!" the woman wheezed, and the boy, Neville, trudged his way inside.

Harry sidled alongside Neville.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he said.

Neville froze for a few moments, before squeaking nervously, and replying: "Neville Longbottom!"

"I'm Richard Helpuff" Richard replied, as he grabbed his cauldron, "I guess we'll be seeing you at school."

"Yeah, see ya" Neville replied, and paid too.

They went their separate ways, firs to the bookstore, and then to Ollivanders. As they entered, Richard felt rather nervous to be in such an enclosed space, while Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Is it just me or is it rather…. _enclosed_ here?" Richard gulped, looking around nervously.

"Once you get your wand, Richard, you can leave" Professor Snape drawled.

"Yes, yes…. I know I'd be seeing you Mr Potter" a soft voice said, and Richard and the others jumped at the suddenness. "You have your mothers' eyes. I remember it as if it were yesterday when she came here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

Harry was staring at the old man with the pale eyes, and Richard felt the need to say something: "You remember every wand you've ever sold?" he asked, curiously.

"Why yes" Ollivander replied, "every single one. Now, wand arm Mr Potter."

"I'm right-handed, if that's what you mean" Harry replied awkwardly.

"Hold out your arm" and the measure tape began measuring as Ollivander began looking, "that will do" he said, and the measure tape fell to the counter. "Right then, Mr Potter" he said, and handed him a wand, as well as Richard.

A process began, and they went through three wands each before Ollivander held one before Harry Potter, with a curious look.

"A tricky customer, but I wonder? Here's this one – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," and as Harry held the wand, red and gold sparks shot to the walls, and Richard wondered about the man's curious expression.

"What's curious about this wand, sir?" Harry asked, breaking Richard out of his slight trance.

"As I said, I remember every single wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It's curious that you are destined to this one, when its brother; gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious how these things happen, but it is the wand that choose the Wizard … I think we will see great things from you, Mr Potter … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered and paid for his wand and Richard was then subjected to another stare, "And as for you Mr. Helpuff, there is this wand. Eleven inches, holly and dragon heartstring, a badger's claw and an opal infused with Light magic that was used for healing" Ollivander said, and handed him the yellowish wand with badgers engraved in it, "it is suited to charms and healing spells, and is rather bouncy."

As Richard held it in his palm, he was filled with warmth as if he had a hot chocolate and was sitting before the fireplace during winder. Sighing, he hugged it closer to himself, and then opened his eyes and looked at Ollivander.

"Curious" he said.

"Sorry sir, but what's curious?" Richard asked.

"You are the fourth person to have gained such a wand. All the other three, just as this one was, was passed one from generation to generation to me. They are the Founder's wands. You, Richard Helpuff, have gained Helga Hufflepuff's wand" Ollivander said.

Richard stared at the man, and then paid, leaving with three shocked people.

"We will eat at the Leaky Cauldron" Professor Snape said, and lead the way, with Richard and Harry blindly following, before Richard stopped, "Sir, can we not get an animal, and since it's almost Harry's birthday… I thought I might get him something. We will meet you there, or will you accompany us?" Richard asked.

Snape didn't turn around, but he didn't say no. Richard dragged Harry toward the pet shop and after a while, Harry chose a snowy white owl, who he named Hedwig. Richard was looking around, when he noticed a baby badger, smiling, he gently picked it up and placed two fingers by her nose, and the young badger burrowed into his side.

"I think I'll call you Helga" he said, and continued to pet her, before spying a red-tailed hawk, "and I call you Copper" he said to the bird, and then called to the store owner, who just said a galleon.

"Come on Richard, let's go" Harry said, "I'm feeling a little peckish."

"Who isn't?" Richard asked.

* * *

><p>As Severus waited, he reflected on what Ollivander said: <em>"… It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It's curious that you are destined to this one, when its brother; gave you that scar. …" <em>Suddenly, the hoot of an owl broke his thoughts, and he saw Harry with a snowy white owl, and Richard with a badger and a red-tailed hawk, to whom he was scratching his head.

"Begging your pardon sir" Richard said, "But I'm curious as to who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is, to me it sounds like a personal body part that some mothers wish their children not to know about in their tender ages."

Severus stared at the two pairs of eager eyes, before suddenly; golden lion cub pounced onto the table:

"GODRIC! GET BACK HERE!" a loud, boy's voice demanded.

From the side, came an auburn-haired boy with deep, dark chocolate eyes. Severus scooped the cub up by the scruff of its neck, which then started growling and spitting, trying to escape his confines. The boy, who was panting, caught sight of his lion cub, and exhaled in relief before he snatched the lion cub away and held it to his chest.

"Thank you" he exclaimed, "I just turned my back on him for a second!"

"Quinn, we're leaving!" a soft voice called, obviously the boys' mother.

Quinn bowed to Severus, "Thank you again; sir" he said, and then glanced at Harry and Richard, "and I guess I'll be seeing you guys at school. See ya!"

After the boy called Quinn, had gone, Richard kept blinking, "Did he name his lion cub.., Godric?"

"I believe he did" a silky voice said, and Richard saw a pair of grey, intelligent eyes dressed in blue with a black-and-blue eagle on her shoulders; red wavy hair. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself before butting in" she apologised, blushing in embarrassment, and held out her hand, "My name is Bella Rowlaw."

"Richard Helpuff" Richard replied, shaking her hand pleasantly, "and this is Harry Potter."

Bella shook Harry's hand, but didn't make a big deal about the fact that she was next to a celebrity of the wizarding world, before looking at Snape, who sneered, and replied: "Professor Severus Snape."

"Do you teach potions, Professor?" Bella asked.

"Yes" Snape replied, and continued eating.

Bella recognised a 'leave-me-alone' signal when she saw one, so she left him alone, before she spied a ball of yellow fur, burrowing into Richard's lap.

"Is that a badger?" she asked.

"Yes" Richard smiled, "her name is Helga. What is the name of your eagle?"

"Rowena."

"It's funny" Harry said thoughtfully, and both pairs of eyes rested on him, so he explained, "a boy with a lion cub named Godric, a badger named Helga, now an eagle named Rowena, remember those houses in the book of Hogwarts: A History?" he asked, and received two nods, "All we need now is a snake with the name of Salazar."

"I can't believe you named your snake Salazar, do you know how many people will think of you as Dark?" came an incredulous voice, and the four turned their eyes to the direction it came from, and saw a silver-eyed, black-haired girl with a pure black king cobra with a crescent moon on its head, and green markings when its hood was spread out as it hissed at the man who was attempting to pat his head.

"It's better than the name you came up with" the girl replied haughtily, "I mean, really? _Scales_?" she finished with disgust.

"You can't go wrong with that, or you could even name it after me?" the white-blonde-haired man who had spoken first suggested, smirking.

The girl shook her head, "Yes, calling a snake Leo would be _so much_ better. I might as well have called him Sinister, after dad."

"You could, if you liked" an amber-eyed man chuckled, who had rich chocolate hair.

The girl shook her head, and then noticed the attention of the three around her year, and Severus Snape, "Say dad, isn't that Severus Snape? The one who beat you in that potions competition?"

The amber-eyed man turned his eyes upon Severus, and then smirked, "Why yes it is" he said, and changed directions, to which the girl and the blonde-haired man raised their eyebrows at each other, and then, in almost perfect unison, followed after him. "Severus, it has been a few years."

"Sinis" Severus replied, and then looked over at the girl, "I didn't realise that you had a daughter."

"I'm adopted" the girl interrupted, "and what's the big bloody deal about it?" she muttered under her breath, before Leo handed over a black and silver peregrine falcon over to her, and it started grooming her hair.

"I haven't adopted anyone before, and I don't believe that people see me as one to start" Sinis chuckled.

"What's your name?" Bella blurted out, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

The girl chuckled richly in her throat, "Cinara. This is my snake… Salazar" she said, showing the snake, "and don't worry, he won't bite."

"How do you know that?" Richard and Bella asked, almost at the same time.

Cinara caught their attention as she ran her pointer finger under its chin, and down his belly that was available, and then tapped him on his nose, and then cocked her eyebrow at them, "Only when threatened" she said, and then turned to the raptor on her opposite shoulder, "And this is Shadowstorm."

Shadowstorm ruffled her feathers and gave her onlookers an almost prideful look, which caused eyebrows to rise, before she continued with her own preening.

"She's rather vain" Cinara smiled, eyeing Salazar as he made his way to a candle to steal some warmth. Human skin could do only so much, it seemed.

* * *

><p>The three groups spent time chatting, with Severus, Sinis and Leo at a corner with their heads together, speaking in hushed tones while Bella's parents flirted with each other in another.<p>

Bella, Harry, Richard and Cinara all sat in the middle, their pets on the table in front of them.

Salazar lay curled up in front of Cinara, basking in the heat of a candle in front of him, keeping an eye out on everything around him, while Shadowstorm, Copper, Hedwig and Rowena stood awkwardly on the table a little ways away from the flame, making noises at each other, while Tangles and Helga curled up next to each other, sharing their warmth as they took a nap.

Bella began firing them with questions about themselves, to which Cinara subtlety diverted from herself, and kept the attention on the others. She listened to the conversation, making a few comments here and there to keep the conversation going. She learnt that Bella was adopted by two half-blood parents; Richard was adopted parents who were muggles, but his mother did have some magic in her, just not enough to always be active, giving her an intelligence bordering on genius, and real physic skills, such as premonition and could 'feel' who a person was when she shook their hand.

Harry was an orphan, with a muggle-born mother, from what Severus said, and a pure-blood father, and he lived with his Aunt, Uncle and their son, whom she imagined were not all that great a family to be related to, or even live with.

"Cinana, it's time to go" Sinis suddenly said, interrupting the four from their conversation.

Cinara laid the back of her hand on the table with her palm facing up, and Salazar slithered his way through the sleeve and his head appeared at her shoulder, to stare up at them.

"I believe I will be seeing you all at school then" she said, "perhaps in different houses. I look forward to continuing this acquaintance further at school, if you will."

With a final goodbye, Cinara left as Shadowstorm flew and landed on her shoulder, and left with her father and uncle.

Bella stared after them before looking down at her watch, and realising the time.

"I have to go also" Bella said almost reluctantly, "My parents are probably sending a search party after me. I was due an hour ago. It was nice meeting you all."

Harry and Richard waved goodbye and then looked at Severus, who told them they had to grab their potions supply before leaving.

They left after their goodbyes and compliments to the chef.

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Second off: This is my first Harry Potter Story.

Third off: Please read and review at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Cinara stood on the platform of nine and three-quarters, and sighed.

It was day, which meant that her family could not be here to drop her off. Some days, she rather hated the fact that her family were sun-intolerant.

_/"Don't worry too much on it, Cinara"/_ Salazar's voice hissed in her ear.

Cinara glanced down at the head of her cobra familiar, and smirked slightly in one corner and chuckled under her breath.

_/"And you say you don't have soft emotions, Salazar"/_ Cinara hissed back amusedly, too which Salazar started hissing haughtily and disappeared back under her black school robe.

Shadowstorm pecked lightly at Cinara's head, and Cinara sighed.

"I'm sorry Shadowstorm, but you have to go into the cage. If it were my choice, you would be in the same compartment as me, but it's the rules. I'll see you every morning with my mail, or just yourself if you please" Cinara said to the prideful bird, who snorted, but grudgingly stepped into the decently sized cage, and proceeded to sulk.

Giving the bird a haughty glare at her two-year-old attitude, she snorted herself and handed the cage to a man loading other birds, before she turned and dragged her trunk behind her. While she was looking for Salazar in her robes, she suddenly bumped into someone. Stepping back, she saw the same boy she had bumped into at Knockturn Alley, and smirked.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to see you aren't as _catching_ as last time" she said, and then turned and noticed the two body guards on either side of him, "And your lackeys Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, I assume."

"How did you know?" Draco asked, eyebrows drawn slightly towards each other in suspicion.

"My father knows your father and all of your fathers… _acquaintances_" Cinara replied, and then curtsied slightly to a beautiful aristocratic woman with black and white hair and bright blue eyes, "Madam Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you in person."

Narcissa Malfoy smiled slightly at the young girl.

"I know of your father also, Cinara" Narcissa replied.

Cinara offered a smile to the Lady Malfoy, "I know" she said, "He will never admit it, but he is still upset that you turned him down for your equally handsome husband."

Narcissa chuckled as Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Ah, Cinara Saltherin, I see you have met my son on a more… equal standing" he smirked amusedly.

Cinara raised an eyebrow at him, "It seems we must leave if we want a good compartment" Cinara said, and then bowed her head politely, "perhaps I will see you another time" she said, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Narcissa watched the silver-eyed girl disappear into the ground, and then at each other, silently communicating what they thought of her, and then said their goodbyes to their son with their cold expressions, but one could tell that they were highly protective of each other; it was a subtle, but there.<p>

As Draco left to find a compartment, Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"One day, Cinara Saltherin will make a highly sought after wife for many pure-blooded sons" Narcissa said, hinting at something she knew Lucius agreed with.

Lucius nodded, "I know" he said seriously, "and Draco will be the one to woo her."

Cinara raised an eyebrow and she turned back around to spy the Malfoy's leave. For some reason, she had always had highly developed senses on par to other dark creatures, and so she could still hear the Malfoy's.

If they thought she would marry just because of what she represented, who her father was and for money, they were dead wrong, and they would have another thing coming. However, if they were to accept her for her, she might considerate: especially if Draco were to fall in love with her, and not her looks or money.

* * *

><p>Cinara sat in a compartment, opposite of where Draco Malfoy had taken a seat. It was short of a miracle that he never noticed. Suddenly, someone knocked. Looking up from her book that she had begun to read, she noticed a girl wit bushy hair and beaver-like front teeth. She had a bossy look on her face, and behind her was a tall, lanky boy with a mop of brown hair. He seemed nervous, like he was ready to run away at a moments notice.<p>

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost one" the girl said, not even introducing herself.

Cinara cocked an eyebrow, and shook her head, and watched as the two walked way without another word.

/"What a rude little lass"/ Salazar exclaimed.

/"Never mind your personality"/ Cinara retorted, to which Salazar sniffed and burrowed into her robes and sulked.

"Sensitive snake" Cinara muttered, when she noticed someone else about to enter, "What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The boy had auburn hair, and in his arms was a golden lion, "Can I sit here?" he asked, jutting out his chin, appearing confident despite his voice wavering nervously.

"If you must" Cinara replied, "but do not expect any sort of conversation. I will be reading throughout the journey."

The boy sat down, "My name is Quintin Goddor, but please call me Quinn" he said, to introduce himself, "and my lion is Godric."

"Cinara Saltherin" Cinara replied, continuing her reading, "and my snake, who is hiding in my robes: is Salazar."

Quinn sat still, watching the girl as she read, before he proceeded to play with Godric to pass the time. She was right; there would be no conversation while she read, although he wasn't tempted to try and steal the book from her. He had quite the experience with people and their reading, especially woman-readers; none of it good. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a red-haired girl, along with a dirty-blonde-haired boy, a blackish-brown-haired boy with glasses, a red-haired boy with an outrageous amount of freckles, a girl with bushy hair and a lanky boy.

Quinn watched with wide eyes as the red-haired-girl entered, and approached Cinara, "Hello Cinara" she said.

Cinara raised her head to see who the familiar voice belonged to, "Bella" she replied, with a hint of a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth.

"Who is this?" Bella asked, looking towards the auburn-haired boy.

"Quinn" Quinn introduced himself as he shook her hand, and then looked over at the other newcomers in the compartment.

"Oh, this is Richard Helpuff, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" Bella said, as if she had only just realised that the others were there, "We met each other outside the compartments looking for Neville's toad, and the rest of the train is full.:

"You know you can all sit down," Cinara spoke up from behind her book as she shuffled over to make room; indicating that they had her permission to join them.

Bella sat next to Cinara, Hermione sat next to Bella and Harry sat next to Hermione. Richard sat next to Quinn, Ronald sat next to Richard and Neville sat next to Ronald. They started a conversation while Cinara read from her book, an amused smirk lingering on her lips.

About halfway to Hogwarts, the door opened to reveal a white-haired boy with grey eyes, with his two lackeys standing on either side of him, blocking the only entrance and exit to the compartment. Cinara cocked an eyebrow at Draco Malfoy before snorting under her breath and returning to her book. _'What's that highbred hedonistic air-brain doing here?'_ she thought, and then saw his line of sight settling on Harry, _'Oh, silly me. He wants to gain a beneficial alley, the celebrity: Harry Potter. He's going to be in for a disappointment if he keeps his pureblood superiority-complex on show.'_

"So it's true then?" Draco asked, "They're all saying down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes" Harry replied, looking at Crabbe and Goyle, and Cinara watched an array of emotions and thoughts pass over his eyes, and saw him become defensive in his body language.

Draco realised his line of sight, "Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle" he said carelessly, "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ronald, or Ron as he preferred, coughed as though trying to hide a singer and Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Freckles, red hair and a hand-me-down robe; you must be a Weasley." Draco sneered, "My father told me about your family." He turned back to Harry, and Cinara shook her head, unnoticed at the side, "You'll find out that some wizarding families are much better than other, Potter. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's hand, but Harry didn't move to take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" Harry replied coolly, and Cinara rolled her eyes as Draco said: "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either..."

Standing gracefully to her feet, Cinara stepped in front of Draco, her hair covering her face.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Malfoy" Cinara said icily as she slowly tilted her head to stare into his eyes with an impassive, yet darkly-vicious look that she had adopted from an angry vampiric father, "I would not finish that sentence" she hissed as her eyes took on a dangerous edge, and noticed Draco watch as Salazar slithered out from under her robes and slide over her neck to her other shoulder, and rear back as he started hissing threateningly, hood flattening as his fangs appeared, dropping poisonous venom.

"I do not take kindly to emotionally-manipulative bullies who hide behind their daddy's name" she stepped forward as Salazar made a quick motion, but stopped a few centimetres shy of Draco's nose.

He fell back and stared wide-eyed up at her as Cinara pulled out her wand and swished it in front of her, whispering a spell, which caused Crabbe and Goyle to fly backwards into the wall. She stepped forward and glared down at him without moving her head.

"It was nice meeting you again...; I hope the next meeting is with less... hostility. Good day."

Closing the compartment doors with a solid snap, she tapped her want on it and locked it behind her. She made another swishing movement, and a protective shield wrapped around the door, and she then noticed that the others were all staring at her. Shrugging at their stares, she sat down and returned to her book as if nothing had happened.

"I have had the pleasure of meeting him and his family. His mother is nice, his father... a few fangs short of a vampire bite" Cinara said casually as she ran her finder along Salazar's head, and he calmed down and curled back under her robes.

"So, what house do you think you will be in?" Hermione asked, changing the conversation, "I've read all about them, and I want to be in Gryffindor, they said Albus Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."

Cinara looked up from Salazar's gaze, and looked over at Hermione, "If you are muggleborn, it automatically lowers your chances of being in Slytherin, although it does happen, albeit rarely. Hufflepuff perhaps since you tried to help Neville here, but you seem to be as smart as a Ravenclaw and you're not afraid to speak your mind regardless of what others may think: you'll be a Gryffindor."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked.

Cinara just smirked, "It's your personality. You are quite the balance between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, a lust for learning, yet not afraid to speak your mind, courage within brains, and the ability to think before you act."

Hermione frowned in thought, and sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright then, where do you think I'll go?" Bella asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw" Cinara replied, "You have a love for learning, and are quite curious of what you don't understand and are quite wise for your years."

"What about Ron, Richard and I?" Quinn asked, speaking up for another two people.

"Ron: Gryffindor, no question about it. He's loyal and maybe has a fierce temper, as most Weasley's do, but that is just the general expectation. Richard: Hufflepuff. He is fair and hardworking, and he's always willing to lend a hand. You, Quinn: you'll be a Gryffindor, if that lion you have as a pet has anything to say about it."

Quinn chuckled, Godric may be cute now, but he would get nothing bigger when he was fully grown, and a hell more intimidating.

"I bet you think I'm a Hufflepuff" Neville muttered miserably.

Cinara gave him a calculating look and then lifted his chin to meet her eyes, "You are more than you appear to be, even to yourself, Neville."

Neville blushed madly, and turned away.

"What about me?" Harry asked nervously.

Cinara also gave him a calculating look as she considered him, and then smirked, "You're a mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and don't follow the crowd, and think that all Slytherin's are by default: evil. Not everything is as it seems. Even the Malfoy's, all being Slytherins, are completely loyal to their family and will do anything to protect each other, just like the Weasley's."

"But they're dark, and were supporters of You-know-who" Ron denied, eyes flashing.

Cinara gave Ron a dry look and her eyes began to darken angrily.

Richard stood suddenly "We'll be arriving soon, by the way" he said, "let's change in the toilets boys, and leave the girls to change in here."

The boys went outside while Hermione and Bella changed while Cinara read since she had when she had arrived on the platform.

Cinara was silent through the rest of the trip. Harry and Bella exchanged worried glances about her, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>When the train was slowing down a voice echoed through the train, saying: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."<p>

"No, I was thinking of dragging them all the way through the lake" Cinara muttered sarcastically.

Everyone pushed their way through to the door into the cold night air. A lamp appeared over the heads of students with a deep, kind voice saying: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"

It was completely and utterly dark, with the forest on all sides. No one spoke as they travelled what seemed to be a steep, narrow path that would, Cinara assumed, lead to Hogwarts.

"Yeh'll get yer first sigh o' Hogwarts in a sec, right over this bend here" the tall, large man called over his shoulder, Cinara had a hunch that he was Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, just as Sinis said, a half-giant, with a strange affection for all creatures, if the half-giant wasn't so gentle, she no doubted that he would be quite the adversary.

The narrow path had opened up to a large bank, first of grass, then sand and a fleet of small boats lined up on the shore. The water was a deep black, and reflected the stares in the sky. Opposite on top of a mountain stood a cast castle with many turrets and towers. It looked like something out of a fairy tale for a muggle, and it even awed those who had been around magic from birth.

"No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid called out.

Bella, Richard, Quinn and Neville took a boat; Hermione, Ronald, Harry and a girl jumped into another. Cinara glared at the girl before noticing that the only spot left was with Draco Malfoy, a boy with dark olive skin, green eyes, and a girl with short hair with her nose in the air. Harry gave Cinara an apologetic look, but Cinara just stroked her arm where Salazar hid, and smirked at him before turning on her heel and stepping onto the boat next to Draco.

Draco slid as far away as possible from Cinara, but she barely spared a glance in his direction.

"I am Blaise Zabini" the dark olive-skinned boy said.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson" the girl with the short hair said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cinara" Cinara replied, and returned to looking at the lake, refusing to say her last name; it was obvious they were purebloods, and until she knew their standing in the magical blood status, then she would be only Cinara to them: just a first name, no last name which would tell them if she was a pure blood, half blood or a muggleborn.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted from his own boat, "FORWARD!"

Cinara kept her gaze on the water, it was like riding along the stars, or even liquefied black glass that reflected the silver stars of the sky above. It was beautiful.

"Heads down" Hagrid warned, and Cinara ducked under a hanging rock from a cliff.

Suddenly, she heard croaking. Smirking, she picked up the toad beneath her feet and she approached Neville.

"Is he yours?" she asked.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out happily, and they followed Hagrid to the door, and Hagrid knocked three times, and she heard the loud echoes on the other side.

When the door opened, it presented a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes; she had a stern face. Someone not to be crossed, it appeared. Cinara had the strange impression that this was the only woman that Sinis would ever fear apart from Ruby and Vivian, but hat was a given. Those two together were a force that the Devil would gladly avoid, or take notes from.

"Firs' years here, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here" she said as she opened the door and Hagrid disappeared.

Cinara strode alongside Harry, effortlessly gliding along the flagged stone floor until they came to the drone of hundreds of voices. As they climbed a marble staircase, Professor McGonagall turned to face the First Years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into houses. Your house will be like your family; you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common-room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are hear your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose house points. As the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Cinara hummed in her throat as Professor McGonagall told them to wait and make themselves presentable. She smiled and then tapped Harry's head lightly with her wand, causing it to fall flat against his head, but still slightly mussed up; presentable.

"Presentable" she smirked as Harry smiled in thanks with a slight blush on his cheeks as she moved forward to fix up his collar and tie.

They were then asked to enter the hall, to which Cinara turned her attention fleetingly to the ceiling which was:

"It's bewitched to look the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A history" Hermione said.

"We have ourselves a walking textbook that's not afraid to speak her mind" Cinara muttered under her breath so Hermione could not hear.

They arrived in front of the staffroom table, where up a couple of steps, stood a small stool where an old, pointy hat sat up on. Cinara watched as the brim opened and revealed something like a mouth, and two creases formed aged eyes, and it's "mouth" opened and it started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_You top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Explosions of applause filled the hall, and Cinara winced at the volume. After being in a house that was almost always quiet, it was quite the change. Cinara paid no particular attention to those who were called upon, except those she knew. Draco was instantly placed in Slytherin, surprise, surprise. Ron was a Gryffindor, Hermione a Gryffindor and Neville a Gryffindor.

Then it was Harry's turn.

Cinara heard the whispers.

She waited, they waited... and waited, then suddenly: **"GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cinara smiled. While she thought that Harry would do well in Slytherin, he had the makings of a Gryffindor. However, she would make attempts to make sure he would think with cunning before he acted. She would practise his Slytherin side to just under the surface, just in case. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, and when he had taken his seat, Bella was called.

Bella sat down and the hat covered her eyes. She closed her eyes, and waited patiently.

"Ah, intelligent mind..." the hat muttered, and then she felt it's surprised, "An heir? My, my, my... it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear, there's only one place for you, as your friend Cinara said: ...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bella had a surprised expression on her face, and when she looked at Cinara, she sniffed indignantly at her smug, arrogant look, before she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

Richard was called, he stepped up and the hat covered his eyes. He closed his eyes since the hat was itchy, and reached up to scratch his nose. People could think he picked his nose for all he cared, but this hat was sure as hell itchy, no offence to it.

"Ah, a sense of fairness for you..." the hat muttered. "And you're an heir also? Interesting that Helga's heir is a male, as your friend Cinara said...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Richard raised his eyebrows at Cinara, who simply smirked and made a show of cleaning her fingernails.

Quinn was called and when the hat covered his eyes, he couldn't help but sneeze.

"Ah, courage and nerve..." the hat muttered, "Godric's heir. Interesting that this girl Cinara knew who you'd be a...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Quinn scowled at Cinara, and scowled further as she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him arrogantly. He grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Cinara made her way to the stool since she was the last person, and when the hat was over her eyes, she thought to it.

"Slytherin or Slytherin, take your pick Ravsal Godhel" she said to the hat in her mind.

"How did you know that that was my name?" the hat asked.

"I didn't actually" Cinara replied, "but you have a piece of each of the Founders so that the houses could be sorted based on the qualities desired in each house. Rav for Ravenclaw, Sal for Salazar, God for Godric, and Hel for Helga, and together: Ravsal Godhel. Befitting, really."

"I suppose it is. You are also an heir, but you are the Heir to Salazar... and you already know where you will go...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cinara smirked, and then gracefully removed the hat and stalked towards the table and sat down next to Blaise, who smirked at her.

"Something tells me that you told those in the compartment with you there exact places they would be in" he mentioned, nodding his head towards the others that had been in her compartment.

Cinara shrugged, "I said Harry Potter was suited to Slytherin, and Hermione Granger a Ravenclaw."

Blaise stared at her, "Harry Potter? In Slytherin?"

Cinara smirked, "Not everything is as it seems" she said, and turned away to face Dumbledore was saying.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thankyou!" and he sat down.

Cinara chuckled under her breath, "He's quite mad, don't you think?" she asked Blaise, who snickered under his breath also.

Cinara's mouth watered at the food that appeared, and grabbed three chicken drumsticks, some roast potatoes and pumpkin, and some vegetables.

"One would think that with you being a girl and all, you'd eat... _less_" Blaise mused, silently amazed at the amount of food Cinara was pilling on her plate compared to the other females of the table.

Cinara shrugged, "Me and dieting have never mixed well. It would be reminiscent of a vampire putting off blood" she waved her drumstick as though it was a wand at Draco's direction, "and besides, I won't want to look like skin and bones as that poor soul."

Blaise smirked, "You do know that is Draco Malfoy you're referring to, right?"

Cinara smirked back, "Of course."

* * *

><p>When dinner was finished, dessert arrived. Cinara picked chocolate ice cream and noticed that Draco also picked chocolate; she thought he would have chosen vanilla.<p>

"So, who is your family?" Blaise asked, and Theodore, a boy Blaise had introduced to her, also leant forward to listen.

Cinara gave them a calculating look, but remained expressionless as she considered how best to answer.

"Sinis Dravolti" she said, "eight-hundred and eighty-nine year-old Vampire."

"You mean THE Sinis Dravolti, once a follower of Grindelwald and You-Know-Who?" Theodore exclaimed.

Cinara sighed and placed her elbows on the table as she leant forward, eyes flashing, "Tell a soul and I'll show you some rather... dark tricks, I learnt from him, as well as from Aunt Vivian le Black, Aunt Ruby Lestrange, and my Uncle Leo Malfoy; all of whom are Vampires."

Blaise and Theodore instantly nodded, wary of the red glint in her eyes, before she smiled, bearing rather sharp canines that made then wonder if _she_ was a Vampire. As though she realised their thoughts, she smirked, "Don't worry, I don't bite without reason."

That didn't make them feel any more comfortable, and as they listened to where they were not allowed to go, Cinara raised her eyebrow when Dumbledore said: "The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," and then he said, "Let us sing the school song before we retire to bed!" he said, "Everyone pick your tune!"

Cinara winced and plugged her ears as some of the girl's closest to them, started to sing, and saw Draco do the same. Cinara chuckled as two red-haired twins were the last to sing the song at a very slow funeral march. She had a feeling that she would like to get to know them on a more personal first-name level. Then she heard Dumbledore order them off to bed.

"First Years follow me!" came a voice, and Cinara's lip curled at the face of a mean-looking boy with a prefects badge on his chest.

Cinara's eyebrow cocked, and with Theodore and Blaise flanking her sides, Cinara stalked behind them under the castle into the dungeons until they came to a blank wall.

"Basilisk" the prefect said, and Cinara's gaze found a green common room with black leather lounges.

The windows looked into the lake, fish and other creatures lazily swimming around. Suddenly, the common room door opened to reveal Severus Snape, who told them that Slytherin House was different to other houses, and they would always be blamed for everything. Cinara cocked an eyebrow, and Severus caught her eye.

"Miss Saltherin, stay behind if you will" Blaise and Theodore bid her goodnight, and Cinara saw Draco smirking, before Severus also looked at him, "Mr Malfoy, come here."

Draco's smirk disappeared and he stood next to Cinara who didn't spare him a glance.

"Is there something you require, Professor Snape?" Cinara asked lightly.

Severus's eyes narrowed, "Mr Malfoy told me that you have a snake beneath your robes."

Cinara cocked her eyebrow, and kept her mind closed as she stared directly into his eyes, "You've already seen Salazar, sir. You said nothing of his presence then, sir. Why does his presence bring questioning now?"

"You cannot use a snake to threaten your peers" Severus said.

Cinara cocked her eyebrow, but did nothing else as she replied coolly: "Salazar is my familiar, if he feels that I am threatened; he will react in my defence. Draco Malfoy is hardly innocent in his actions which caused me to force my hand in that particular matter."

"And what actions were they?" Severus asked condescendingly, arching his eyebrow aristocratically.

"He was condescending Harry Potter about him having no parents when Harry refused to be his friend. I did not take so kindly to being... _interrupted_ in my reading; and witnessing one person bullying another person simply because he doesn't want to be friends with someone."

Draco sneered at Cinara, who remained blank-faced as she stared into Severus's eyes, and simply waited.

"Draco, I would have to give you a detention on your first night at Hogwarts" Severus began, and his eyes burned with anger, "do not bully Mr. Potter further."

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy... now off to bed with the both of you... if I hear that you have gone out of your way to ridicule Mr. Potter again, I will be most displeased." Severus shooed them off with his warning to Draco, and Cinara turned on her heel and made her way to the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Cinara called out to Draco from a mocking sing-song voice from across the stairs as she disappeared into the shadows of her dormitory, "Don't let the Vampires find your bed and drink you dry until you're dead."

Draco glared at where Cinara had disappeared.

"Just you wait, Cinara" Draco snarled, "No one mocks a Malfoy and gets away with it."

"I've made my move, Malfoy" Cinara whispered amusedly from behind the door, havin heard his comment, "you're move."

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


End file.
